Sid's Shenanigans
' '''is episode 74b of Comedy World. It premiered on Kids' WB on December 1, 2001. Synopsis Sid causes chaos across town, and as he creates trouble, he gets out unscathed each time while PC Guy and Eric get punished for all his misdeeds! Cast *Andrew Rannells as PC Guy, Paul, Husband, and Cop Chris *Josh Peck as Eric *Veronica Taylor as Sid, Carver, and Wife *Mike Pollock as The Mayor *John DiMaggio as Tony *Gary Sauls as Officer Owen, Christian, Larry, Skipper and Ollie *Edward Felker as Stanley, Gordon and Luke *Frank Welker as Police Dogs Trivia *Stanley is the only other member of The Lucky 8 who appears besides PC Guy and Eric, and even then, his screen time only lasts for a few seconds. *The title card background is PC Guy's bedroom wall. *This episode happens to be Sid's third and final appearance on the show, excluding his cameo in Snod-Ball. *According to a 2019 interview, this episode is based on Sauls' experiences of having to be around two of his younger cousins, both of whom he openly described as "hell on Earth". Transcript (Episode begins, it's a slow day in the Pearson apartment) '''PC Guy: '''I'm bored. '''Eric: '''There's nothing to do at all. '''Paul: '''Well, you boys are in luck. Your cousin Sid is coming to town, and I'm gonna need you guys to look after him while I'm at a business meeting. '''PC Guy: '(horrified) NO! NOT SID! 'Eric: '''Oh my god! Don't leave us with him! '''PC Guy: '''The guy is heck on Earth. ANY encounter with him turns into a deadly one. Dad, please, can't you at least take us with you? '''Paul: '''Nope, sorry. And besides, you guys are exaggerating. I know for a fact that Sid is the purest kid. I've been helping raise him ever since he was a few seconds old. I taught him how to walk, how to tie his shoelaces, and countless of others life basics. '''PC Guy: '(sarcastically) Yeah, he definitely needed help being raised... (The doorbell rings) 'Eric: '''Oh no! He's here! '''Paul: '''ERIC! '''Eric: '''Uhh, I mean... Oh boy, company! (Paul opens the door, it's Sid) '''Sid: '''Hi there, Uncle Paul! '''Paul: '''Hi there, favorite nephew! (hugs him) I'd love to spend time with ya, kiddo, but I must attend important business measures. '''Sid: '''Well, I don't know what that means. (cheerfully) Hey, Uncle Paul! Wanna see a trick? '''Paul: '''Sure! '''Sid: '''Look at my thumb. (Paul does so, and he gets punched in the nose. Paul's nose is now purple) '''Sid: '''Gee, you're dumb! (Both laugh hard. The brothers are watching this in the comfort of the living room couch. PC Guy isn't happy about it, while Eric is just sitting there) '''PC Guy: '''Ugh, how does he get away with that? If we ever did that if we were his age, we would've had a nice little date with someone called The Belt. Sid's gone too far. '''Eric: '''Too far? We're only a few inches away from him. '''Paul: '''I hope you can appreciate the company of my two boys while I'm gone. And remember, if they act up while I'm gone, you tell me afterwards. Ya know how Eric is. (We see a closeup of an imprint on the kitchen wall. The imprint is in the shape of Eric's body) '''Paul: '(sternly) You two better be nice to Sid. (closes the door) 'Sid: '''Now that he's gone, (gets out some matches) it's time for fun and games! '''PC Guy: '(sighs) I should've guessed. (Sid lights the matches on fire and he advances towards Oscar, who panics) '''PC Guy: '''NOOOOOOOO!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM OSCAR!!!!!! (PC Guy tackles Sid and puts the matches out with his tongue. Although his tongue is now burnt to a crisp, he ignores the pain and is more focused on his anger) '''PC Guy: '''Sid, WHAT is the meaning of you?! '''Sid: '''What is the meaning of ME?! I'm just trying to cure my boredom! Boredom is just like life: you NEED an answer to it. '''PC Guy: '''Ok, but you're NOT going to set our pet on fire! '''Sid: '''You're right. I shouldn't. (takes out an oversized chainsaw) Which is why I'm going to criticize your art! '''PC Guy: '''Huh?! (Sid runs to PC Guy's bedroom, where his wall is filled with his very own paintings. He locks the door before PC Guy can barge in, and he starts ripping the paintings to pieces) Category:Comedy World Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 4 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages